Miedo
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Todos alguna vez hemos sentido miedo de decir una verdad y que esta pueda traer terribles consecuencias, pero ¿No vale mayormente la sinceridad?/ Slash, one-shot


Bruce no comprendía como las cosas se habían dado de ese modo, pero ahora la culpa le estaba comiendo vivo y no sabía qué hacer o a quien recurrir. No se sentía capaz de mirar a Tony a los ojos y decirle la verdad, que había estado con alguien más y que ese alguien más no era otro más que Loki. Cada vez que su mente lo repetía sonaba peor y menos creíble, simplemente no tenía sentido el cómo pudo llegar a suceder algo semejante. Él detestaba a Loki, y de hecho le tenía algo de miedo, así que por eso su cerebro apenas podía procesar el hecho de haberse acostado con el pelinegro.

Luego de divagar tanto tratando de buscarle un sentido a lo ocurrido, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con el único que sería capaz de entenderle: Thor. Él era su amigo y sabía perfectamente como era su hermano, podría darle alguna clase de consejo.

—Déjame ver si entendí bien —dijo el rubio—. Te acostaste con mi hermano y ahora quieres un consejo sobre como decírselo a Stark, ¿es así?

—¿Si…?—Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no había considerado la opción de que Thor podía enojarse con él. Por suerte eso no sucedió, aunque Odinson frunció el ceño, no parecía que su molestia fuera hacia él.

—¿Y cómo fue que pasó? Creí que a ustedes no les agradaba mi hermano. —Preguntó un poco confundido.

—Él se transformó en Tony —contestó algo abochornado—. Fui un tonto, no sé cómo no me di cuenta que no eran él mismo, yo solo me deje llevar y cuando desperté era Loki quien estaba…

—Ese es un engaño muy recurrente de mi hermano, transformarse en alguien más —no pudo evitar reírse un poco, aunque la expresión de Bruce le obligó a ponerse serio de nuevo—¿Y por qué quieres decirle la verdad a Stark? Puedes guardarlo en secreto, así como él cuando coquetea con esas hermosas modelos.

—No quiero decirle mentiras a Tony…espera ¿él qué? —Su cara expresaba total desconcierto, ¿Tony coqueteaba con otras chicas? Aunque eran cosas diferentes, él no le había sido infiel ¿Cierto? Además ni siquiera debía sorprenderle, conocía bien la forma de ser de Stark.

—Bueno, tú sabes cómo es él, pero sé que eres una prioridad en su vida, alguien muy importante. Si lo que quieres es decirle la verdad, pues creo que eso vale mucho y él entenderá, en especial sabiendo que fuiste engañado por Loki.

—Conociendo a Tony, se enfadará porque no pude diferenciarlos…

Thor dejó salir un suspiro, en realidad no era nada bueno con eso y ver a Banner tan deprimido le preocupaba, ya se encargaría de su hermano después por causarles problemas a sus amigos. Palmeó un poco su espalda en un gesto de apoyo, él que había caído muchas veces en los engaños de Loki sabía que podía ser bastante difícil, tal vez lo que más podía preocuparle era que decidiera usar eso para chantajear a Banner.

—Esto de las relaciones siempre ha sido muy complicado para mí, y ahora siento que lo arruiné totalmente, no quisiera perder a Tony…

—La sinceridad es algo que las personas inteligentes aprecian y ustedes dos son hombres demasiado listos. Si Tony no te perdona por eso, entonces, simplemente es un hombre tonto.

…

A pesar del miedo que sentía, había decidido que Thor tenía razón, además que le prometió hacer que el mismo Loki les pidiera perdón a los dos. Por ahora eso era lo de menos, ni siquiera quería tenerlo cerca, pero si quería sacar aquello de su sistema, ser sincero con Tony y esperar que su relación no se fuera por el retrete. Incluso si tenía miedo, eso era lo correcto.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que pudo decir luego de explicarle todo y que el silencio les embargara. Miraba el suelo bastante nervioso, expectante de lo que el otro pudiera decir. Escuchó un suspiro y luego le vio rascarse la nuca.

—¿Y qué tal estuvo? —La pregunta le desconcertó bastante y Stark se dio cuenta pues siguió hablando—¿Si era igual a mi o era mejor?

—¿Qué? —No sabía si estaba bromeando, pero aquello solo le causó irritación—¿Tony es en serio? Desde que sucedió me he estado muriendo de miedo por decírtelo, porque temía que no me perdonaras, que te enojaras, que todo acabara porque yo…—sentir como le abrazaba le tomó por sorpresa, silenciándole de inmediato—¿Tony…?

—Te perdono —murmuró sin querer soltarle—, no fue tu culpa, digo, estamos hablando de Loki. Supongo que debió imitarme muy bien para que cayeras en su juego —sintió como Banner se aferraba más a él, no sabría decir si estaba más tranquilo—. Tranquilo, ya le daremos su merecido a ese idiota ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez Hulk quiera aplastarlo un poco…

—Si, tal vez quiera —sonrió un poco. Se sentía más tranquilo, pero a la vez seguía algo temeroso, quizás por eso no quería soltar al otro—¿De verdad estamos bien? ¿No estás enojado?

—Contigo no, cuernitos es una historia distinta —respondió separándose un poco para verle al rostro—. Aunque parece que tendré que recordarte bien como lo hago yo, porque mi estilo es muy propio ¿sabes? Y no quiero que ese dios tonto te engañe de nuevo…

—¿En serio lo llamaste dios tonto?

Stark no le respondió y solo se limitó a besarle los labios para callarle. En el fondo si estaba un poco mosqueado porque Loki haya sido capaz de imitarle al grado de que Bruce no se diera cuenta que no era él, pero no le culparía por eso, simplemente encontraría la forma de que eso no sucediera de nuevo, así no tuvieran que salir del cuarto por un par de días.

—¿Es cierto que sigues coqueteando con modelos?

—Si yo te perdoné, tú me perdonas a mi.

FIN

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí vengo con un science boyfriends/Stanner pequeño, pero con sentimientos. Esta idea sin pies ni cabeza se me ocurrió viendo Thor Ragnarok de nuevo, no sé porque, pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, no todas las historias de infidelidades deben ser dramáticas. Espero que nos veamos pronto en otra historia de este fandom, ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
